Suzanna Martindale
' Name:' Suzanna (Zanna) Birthdate: Unknown 25: (#) as of The Fire Eternal Deathdate: Unknown Parents: Mother: Unknown Father: Works as a dentist, name unknown. Current Significant Other: David Rain Past Significant Other(s): Unknown Children: Alexa Grockle First Appeared In: Icefire Last Appeared In: The FIre Ascending Special Dragon(s): Gretel. Bloodline: Bloodline of Gwendolen The Last Dragon Chronicels Zanna (Suzanna Martindale), first appeared in Icefire, when David is trying to think about his dragon essay for Dr. Bergstrom. They share a few emails talking about the polar bear Lorel, Dr. Bergstrom, and dragons. Zanna offers to bring David a good book on dragons, so that that he can have some references for his dragon essay. The two make a date (Sunday, when Liz and Lucy will be at the market selling dragons. It is stated that David doesn't know what Liz and Lucy would think if he brought Zanna, the goth, to the house). Zanna arrives on Sunday just moments after the Pennykettles leave after having car troubles. Mr. Bacon sees Zanna come and wonders what a fine girl like Zanna "wanted with him?" (Him being David) At the end of the book their boyfriend and girlfriend. Zanna comes back in Fire Star and she is still dating David. They are in the arctic now and they go into town. Theres a bear attack and Zanna breaks up with David shortly after. The next few chapters focus on David and Lucy but Zanna appears agian and while bringing Ingraver back to the wild she is kidnapped by bears. She aappears again in an Inuit village and is called falling snow. She later is revealed to be a daughter of Gwendolen and part-sister to Lucy. She is present at Davids death and gets locked in a heart-breaking conversation. He gives he a valantine dragon that she later finds out is named G'lant. Whil ethey are releasing Snigger she says she is going to have Davids baby. In the Fire Eternal she is holding her daughter Alexas hand walking to her shop the healing touch. A man named Tam sent by Lucy walks into her shop and she is charmed. He asks her out even though he has a girlfriend. Zanna brings Henry along with her on their date to a bookshop and he buys a copy oif White fire. When he returns for an appointment later she learned from Groyne that he is using her and she erases his memory and gives him the maark of oomara. Lucy and Gwendolen are able to restore his memory and he takes them to Davids house which is an empty lot. Zanna had to return home after Lucy disappears and she meets Gwilanna traped as a raven. She teaches her how to shapeshift and they fly home. Lucy has an Ix inside her and cuts Liz on the back. Zanna battles with the ix and Gwilanna saves LIz from the poison. When Liz tells Zanna and Alexa to go to the libary gardens they see David and dragons return to earth. In Dark Fire Zanna is giving Alexa a bath when she notices a rash on her bath. She later goes into the kitchen and sees David sitting at a chair. She is very angry at him for leaving him and tells him to watch Alexa while she goes and steals the knife and dark fire in it back from Gwilanna. When she does Gwilanna accedentaly summons a spirit darkling and disapers. David manages to save Zanna but leaving Alexa in Henrys care. While shes there Henry has a strolk and is addmited to the hospital. After Henry dies they go to his funeral and Zanna is left his house. She starts to move in when David wants to remove the dark fire from the knife. Zanna talks to him and asks why Alexa has wings. He tells her Alexa is an angel when Liz comes in. When the fire exits the knife it goes into Liz. David sends Lucy to scuffenbury and Liz is in Zannas care. When Zanna accedentaly leaves she leaves Liz in Gwilannas care the dark fire is released and creats darklings at the hill. Zanna is in Davids arms when Gadzooks and Alexa freeze time. In FIre World Zanna is known as Rosa. Rosa works at the Librarium and is orphanned. She becomes a good friend of David. When theres an accedent and David is blamed for hurting the firebird he slipes into a coma and Rosa stays by is side all the time. While he is sleeping she learns dragontounge and says the mark of oomara means sometimes... David wakes up and they are able to open floor 43. rosa goes downstirs and to her dismay Mr. Henry is dead. After David leaves she is left in care of the two Aunts Primrose and Petunia. She knockes them ou ta few dayes later and is horrifyed that they are draining the auma from the books. She later is caught in the fire but gets the mark of Agawin from an aunt. All the books auma goes into her and she can now speak firebird. David returns and saves her. Later Eliza and Penny come and bring Gadzooks. The firebirds and Gadzooks bring them up to an upper floor where they find an egg has hatched with their auma. At this time caused by Penny the Librarium turns into an ark. Near the end of the book David and Rosa are above a sea of white fire. In the Fire Ascending Rosa is with David who now knows who he was. They are captured by a mutated Lucy and Tam. Zanna is now about to be married to Voss and Rosa is to be mutated. Zanna is sent to kill David after he is begining to become one of them but Zanna kisses him instead knocking her out. Rosa goes up to Zanna and touches her because she wants David to be happy and only Zanna is left. Everyone is normal and Joseph Henry comes and says they will have a normal life now. In the new timeline Zanna doesn't make an appearence until the talk show. She is sitting with David who she is now married to. This is her last appearence. Powers and Abilitys *She can shapeshift *She can heal anything *Knows many natural medical recipies Relationships Liz- Zanna looks up to her as a mother and has a very colse relationship with her Arthur- Zanna has a extremely close relationship with him before she had Alexa and after Alexa- Alexa loves her very much. David- Their relationship is often rocky and clash over Alexas upbrining but they love each other Category:Humans Category:Characters